


Infatuation with Vampires

by ThatBritishBoy



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Good luck Alfred, Infatuation, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Herbfred, Mostly Krolfred, Vampires, no actual death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBritishBoy/pseuds/ThatBritishBoy
Summary: Alfred suddenly finds himself not only being seduced by seemingly inhuman Viscount, but also falling for the Count himself, and the mysterious promises he brings him.





	Infatuation with Vampires

Alfred was what they had all been wishing for. His heart, purer than the blizzard snow. Eyes that sparkled brighter than the northern star. Wit that would put even the sharpest fangs to shame. Locks of hair that fell like the men he had just been introduced to.

  
Yes, both Herbert and the Count could in fact agree, Alfred was everyone’s dream. Within minutes of opening the gates to the lovely boy, and of course, his _impressive_ professor. If that was the word one would chose to describe the Professor.

  
Herbert was itching to pull the boy close into his cape again, to throw an arm around his soft hips and pull him close. All the while, the Count held his fascination in a less… noticeable light than his darling son. Poor Herbert he had a habit of over doing it. He would have to be patient. Rushing would only startle the boy and that would be no good for either vampire. Krolock though, he knew how to slowly lead the boy in. To tempt him of his darkest desires. He could see within seconds of meeting the shy boy that there was something much more to his tame personality.

  
It would be too easy to lure the boy into what he wished for most. To experience a world unlike any other. While his curiosity was intriguing it would in fact be the end of Alfred. Of course the end would simply be his new beginning, especially if Krolock had something to do with it. Yes he would give the boy a taste of immortality, and he was sure his son would not complain either. Alfred yearned to learn, to see the world, and to feel things he had never experienced before, and the Count could offer just that… as long as Alfred would let him. Oh but he was so sure he would let him. After all despite the boy’s shaking and nervous glances, his body almost moved against his will into Krolock’s hold.

  
All too easy, the boy was like a puppet, and soon…

  
The Count would be his master.


End file.
